


Emotion and Devotion

by SmuttyFang



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 00:39:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12594152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyFang/pseuds/SmuttyFang
Summary: You enjoyed what it felt like.To run from him. To hide in his castle until he found you.You didn't like disappointing him or making him angry - make no mistake.You liked what it did to him. He liked knowing where you were every second of every day. You were his after all. If he didn't know, then well..With no fear of any pain he was causing you, no remorse or consideration, he took you like a wild animal and made you remember that you were his. His.And you loved it.





	Emotion and Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> This was another imagine I extended from my Instagram and Tumblr accounts!

You felt neglected.

He did the best he could, you supposed. He wasn't the best at showing his emotions. He tried, but sometimes he struggled to let any feelings out.

So you were determined to _force_ them out of him.

You looked around his bedroom, where you usually spend most of your time, and saw him focused on a book. He was at his desk, facing away from you.

He was dressed in a suit, with a large jacket draped over his shoulders. His hair was slicked back like always.

His bedroom was stunning. Red velvet curtains covered the tall window in front of his desk. Gargoyles loomed over the room on the upper middle of each wall. His coffin was laid in the corner of the room, while the opposite corner had a bed, also covered in red velvet blankets and sheets.

He'd gotten that bed just for you, when you became his.

_"I never slept much, in my coffin or otherwise, until I had you."_ He'd said. _"I like laying next to you. Even if I still can't get any damn sleep."_

It made you sad to think about it. How it was quite romantic - as romantic as he could be, anyways.

But now he was so interested in his book, he was paying you no mind.

While it made you sad, it also managed to make you feel excited. You'd done this before and you knew what reaction it would draw from him.

_You could cum just thinking about it._

You tell Levi that you were going to use the restroom. His eyes never leave his book.

"Get back here as soon as you're done." You nod silently and leave the room. You begin walking down the hall toward the bathroom, but continue walking right past it.

It began to rain and patter against the windows. It was peaceful, but it would also help cover the sound of your walking.

As you turned a corner, a bookshelf caught your eye. You had used this one before, but you didn't get very far last time. He caught you as soon as you pulled the book out and stepped inside.

You were determined, more than ever though, to make him search hard for you.

As you approached the bookshelf, you tried to remember which book to pull to make the bookshelf reveal the secret passage. All of the books were very generic books that most people had. _'The Da Vinci Code'_ by Dan Brown. _'Labyrinth'_ by Kate Mosse. _'Dracula'_ by Bram Stoker. As you looked, there was one that caught your attention. _'The Munich Manual Of Demonic Magic'_. Levi had told you about this book before. This was a translated version, but the original was written in Latin. It deals with demonology and necromancy. You pulled the top of the book and heard a small clicking sound. The bookshelf had slightly opened on one side, giving you access to the hidden hallway. You slipped inside and pulled the bookshelf back against the wall.

You shivered. It was pretty cold in these hidden hallways since nobody ever used them. There was no light either, so you had to feel your way down the walls. You felt for a short while until you came to an intersection. It felt like you could go right or left. You chose right, away from Levi's room. You felt your way down until you reached what felt like the end. You pushed and it came open, allowing you into another room. It was another bookshelf.

The first thing you noticed was the spiderwebs covering the room. They were everywhere. This room looked as if it hadn't been touched in centuries. There was also no door. The only way to this room was through the secret passage.

You felt sad and realized how little of this castle you'd even gotten to see ever since Levi picked you to be his.

There were large objects throughout the room, but they were covered with white sheets. Curious one that you are, you had to get a look at them. You walked toward one and pulled the sheet off. Dust flied throughout the room and made you cough at the musty smell.

When the dust cleared, you saw that it was a painting.

"Just what the fuck do you think you're doing?" You heard Levi from behind you, and instant fear (and some arousal) flowed through you. You stood still, looking at the painting. He sighed. "That's The Santa Lucia de' Magnoli Altarpiece by Domenico Veneziano." You stayed facing the painting. If he was going to ignore you, you were going to ignore him right back. "Turn around. Right now." He stated. You couldn't help but throw your back back. You tried to hold back a moan.

_Even his demanding voice could make you get off._

"I said. Turn. The fuck. Around." You slowly turned around to face him, and you could see the fury in his eyes. He was leaning against the wall, his arms crossed. "What did I say when you left the room?" You gulped.

"To come right back." You said.

"That's right." He walked toward you and grabbed you around your neck, pulling you close to him. "If you're that damn curious, I'll show you around. Later." He picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder and began carrying you back through the secret passage and back to his room. "But right now, you're in big fucking trouble for leaving me." You couldn't help but smile. Your heart began to race.

The last time you made him angry, you couldn't even walk the next day. He had to take care of you.

He kicked his door open with his foot, flinging you like a rag doll onto the bed.

"Take your fucking clothes off now, or I'll tear them off." You began to pull your skirt down, attempting to tease him. But he growled at you. "Don't." He gripped your skirt and tore it from your body. His hands gripped at your shirt and tore it open.

Since you had planned this, you weren't wearing panties or a bra. Levi huffed at you.

"Were you planning this shit? Are you serious?" He seemed genuinely angry with you, and you tried to protest and tell him you didn't. But he just smirked as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his cock. He positioned himself at your entrance and rubbed the head of his cock up and down your slit. "You dirty little fucking _whore_." He pushed himself inside of you with ease, as you were already soaking wet for him. He wasted no time and quickly pumped in and out of you. His head flung to your neck and he bit into you without a word, sucking the blood from you. You hissed through your teeth. He slowed his thrusts as he drank from you, taking in your taste. After a minute or two, he pulled away and pulled out of you.

"On your hands and knees. Don't make me ask twice." You decided to comply this time, turning over and getting on your hands and knees, close to the edge of the bed. He pushed himself inside of you again, the fabric of his pants slapping against your skin. He kissed your back. "You wanna run from me now? Huh? Want to scare me like that again so I'll fuck you like a whore?" You gasped. "I knew that's what you were doing. I'm not stupid." Tears began running down your cheeks because his pleasure was just too much. He sped up his thrusts suddenly and came inside of you, pumping himself dry. You were breathing heavily, but he wasn't fazed in the least.

Vampire energy.

You fell to your stomach and he rolled you back over. He kissed you - with some kind of intensity you'd never felt from him before. He pulled away, looking you in the eyes.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. Do you understand me?" You nod. "Okay. Now that that's settled, your punishment isn't nearly over yet. Get over there in my coffin. I won't be done with you for some time."


End file.
